Goblin (Thetan)
Goblins are the most numerous of any of the Children of Thetan, and they vastly outnumber their hobgoblin and bugbear kin. They form the majority of any population of a goblinoid horde. They are a subservient people who defer to their hobgoblin masters. Goblinoid hordes are common all across the world of Thetan. Personality: For as far back as any goblin can remember – and according to the oral and written histories of goblinkind – goblins have served as the slaves, servants, subordinates, or simply the second-class peoples of goblinoid society. Goblins seem to have accepted this lot in life; in fact, they seem to expect it. Goblins who do not have hobgoblins – or some similar authoritarian figure – are typically unable to live in any sort of organized, communal system. Without a powerful authority figure and the existence of a stringent, pervasive social system in place, goblin communities devolve into chaos and anarchy. Goblins do possess a diverse range of personality traits, contrary to stereotypes by non-goblinoids. Goblins are typically driven first and foremost by their self-preservation instincts, which is why such tyrannical authority figures are required. Once self-preservation needs have been satisfied, goblin personalities typically reflect individual desires without concern for the family or horde. There is no goblinoid term for communal groups between the family and horde levels, and the nuclear family is defined by the mother and her children without concern for fathers. This reflects the breeding habits of goblins. Goblins do not place the same value on privacy as do the other Children of Thetan. Sexual relations are typically driven by lust with little regard for emotional attachment. For this reason, goblins breed at a much faster rate than other races. Description: Goblins have flat faces, broad noses, slightly tapered ears, and wide mouths with small, sharp fangs. They are short and spindly. Standing at about three and a half feet tall, they are taller and heavier than grasswalkers and about the same size as vulpyns. Despite their size, goblins are tough and hardy. They are extremely nimble and quick. Goblin complexion varies widely, ranging from drab greens to dark browns and even mixed shades of gray. In general, goblins families who dwell in one environ for multiple generations will begin to slightly reflect the tones and colors of their surroundings. For example, goblins from a horde in a heavily wooded forest are likely to have green or brown complexions, while those from rocky, mountainous or subterranean areas are more likely to have darker complexions. Goblins have pitch black eyes with smallish pupils that range in color, matching their complexion. Relations: Goblins have developed extensive relations with their goblinoid brethren. They view hobgoblins as their superiors, a relationship that has developed over thousands of spans of hobgoblins domination. Goblins view bugbears as close allies and companions who they admire due to the bugbear’s great strength. Bugbears are typically very protective of goblins, especially goblins from their horde. Goblins are typically ambivalent toward other races. They defer to their hobgoblins masters in situations that impact groups, and they base personal encounters on the individual. Additionally, goblins have developed a deep affinity with worgs, which often make their homes within goblinoid hordes. Alignment: Morally, most goblins are chaotic. A fair number of goblins are neutral, while lawful goblins are extremely rare. Ethically, goblins tend toward neutrality, though good and evil goblins are commonplace. Lands: Goblinoid hordes are found all across the world of Thetan. Moreso than any other race, goblins and their goblinoid kin are able to establish hordes in almost any environment. The continent-spanning War of Man forced many goblins to flee their hordes, resulting in a build-up of goblinoids on the periphery of the Kingdom of Tarsalia. This movement has caused increased tension between goblinoid hordes (who have had to sustain an influx of refugees) and between goblinoid hordes and their neighbors (especially the erthen of the Endless Spines, the grasswalkers of the Low Country, and the Kingdom of Tarsalia). The Golden Isles have also experienced a massive influx of goblinoid refugees due to the War of Man. Goblins absorbed into the Kingdom of Tarsalia following the War of Man can be found throughout the kingdom. The tend to perform menial tasks, typically as servants. Large numbers of goblins captured during the War of Man were released into indentured servitude and serve as farmhands in the Low Country. Religion: Goblins are polytheistic, worshipping all of the gods of the Pantheon of Thetan. Although not especially devout, most goblins attend rituals and ceremonies at least once a tenday in homage to the pantheon of gods. Goblins seldom choose a patron diety for worship. Instead, they tend to worship according to their immediate needs, calling on the appropriate diety. Goblins are also especially reverent of a goblinoid folk hero called Braxxash who was accompanied by his dire worg, Revnor. In goblinoid culture, Braxxash is essentially recognized as a demi-god. Category:Thetan